


New Year, New Start

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: McDanno Xmas Prompts [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Partners to Lovers, Smut, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono arranges a present for the boys... it involves mistletoe and misunderstandings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem With Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is the last of 6 unrelated McDanno Xmas specials which are gifts to my buddies!  
> Especially for ME, because I selected this prompt from the list.  
> It started out as a one-off and turned into a multi-chapter, because I thought it needed it :)

Kono handed her gift to Chin Ho and then turned to Danny and Steve.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm still working on your presents. I think you're gonna love them though..."

Danny managed to just about hide his disappointment and shrugged. "That's okay." He'd learned after two Christmases being on this team that Kono was the best at giving presents, somehow always knowing exactly what to get people.

The partners had already exchanged gifts, and given their presents to the cousins as well, and so they all went about finishing up their paperwork so they could go home early. It was Christmas eve and no bad guys had reared their ugly heads, so hopefully it would be a quiet festive season.

"You guys are still coming tonight, right?" Kono checked with Danny and Steve as she and Chin were on their way out.

"Definitely," Steve nodded and waved.

"Wouldn't miss it, see you at eight!" Danny called after her retreating form, and turned to Steve, "Party with the Kalakaua-Kelly clan, huh? This should be interesting..."

 

\---

 

Kono's house was full to the brim of family and friends. So full, in fact, it was almost difficult to move, and Danny had to make his way outside on several occasions just to battle his claustrophobia.

It was on his third exit out the back door, after having only been there for under two hours, that Steve followed him outside.

"You okay, Danno?" He settled in next to him to lean on the porch railing.

The detective looked over at him and let his shoulders slump a little. "Yeah, it's just a bit full in there. I swear they're related to sixty per cent of the island, and every single one of them has turned up tonight!"

Steve laughed and nodded, it certainly felt like it. “I think Aunty Kaya was feeling me up at the buffet table…” he confided, and Danny snickered. They rested against the rail in silence for a while, swigging their beers, and the taller man let his eyes surreptitiously take in his partner's body.

The blonde had changed into some tight dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt which showed off his trim waist and wide, muscular shoulders. There was no need for a jacket as it was a balmy night, despite it being December, because as his friend liked to remind him as often as possible, Hawaii didn't have proper Christmases.

God he had a nice body, short but compact, solid arms and a tidy, curved ass. Damn those jeans, they made it look even better tonight.

"Family photo, boys!" Kono suddenly appeared behind him and he startled, hoping to god she hadn't seen him checking out his partner's butt.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "Aw, do we have to?" He sounded like a petulant kid, but his voice had a teasing edge to it.

"Inside Williams, before I get my gun!" She smacked him on the shoulder as he headed back into the house. Then she looked at Steve and gave him a dirty wink. "You too, boss man."

What was that wink for? Had she seen his eyes on Danny's body? Or was she just drunk? Either was a possibility, but as she herded the two of them through the crowd she seemed merry, but otherwise pretty sober. Damn it.

She'd already collected Chin, Malia and Adam, and made them stand next to the Christmas tree and under the huge Mele Kalikimaka sign on the wall. The surfer handed off her camera to some cousin or other and whispered some instructions before joining the group and squeezing in between Danny and Adam. Steve was on the end of the line, next to Danny, but was hanging back a little.

"Everyone squeeze in together!" The young girl with the camera called out, "Don't be shy!"

The Commander felt Kono's hand grasp his shirt around Danny's back and tug him in towards the group, so he ended up plastered against the detective's back, placing his hand on the man's hip to steady himself. It was silly, but he felt a little flush of colour rise up his neck. They touched, all the time, it was a matter of course for him and Danny, but he had some beer in him and he'd only just been ogling his friend's ass in those jeans less than five minutes ago... the Jersey man didn't seem to notice though, and they all posed as the girl yelled out "Say cheese!" and snapped the group shot.

Then Kono was grabbing the camera and snapping a picture of Chin and Malia kissing next to the tree, and she turned to Steve and Danny.

"Come on guys, got to get a photo of the dynamic duo!" She was grinning like a loon, and Danny couldn't help but smile back. He looked up at Steve, who had awkwardly shuffled away from him the moment the group photo had been taken.

Steve moved back next to him and folded his arms over his chest stiffly. Kono lowered the camera from her face. "Seriously Steve? Give Danny a hug, it's Christmas!" she laughed.

The blonde elbowed his boss in the ribs playfully and slipped his arm around the SEAL's waist. He'd had a few beers already, and was used to finding excuses to get to touch his friend, so Danny wasn't going to be shy with this photo opportunity. Plus Steve was looking extra fine tonight in pale blue jeans and a button down light grey shirt with the top buttons undone far enough to expose a healthy dose of solid chest.

Chin came up behind Kono and the two cousins shared a look, before he pointed at the partners. "Nah, you want a better background than the wall, Kono. Get them over between the tree and the fireplace," he grinned, "it'll look nicer."

"Good point," she smiled at him before turning back to her boss and second in command, "move it or lose it, boys!"

The two men moved to the other side of the tree, and Steve relaxed a little and swung his arm around his friend's shoulders while Danny's arm went back around his waist. The blonde pressed into the Navy man, probably a little closer than he should have, but he felt so warm and solid, and he seemed to fit perfectly around the detective's shoulders.

"Smile!" Kono called out, and they obeyed while she snapped a couple of frames. Then she lowered the camera and looked up above their heads. "Oh dear, boys!" She giggled, and Malia, Chin, and a few family members exploded into laughter.

Danny and Steve looked at one another, brows creased, and then looked up.

Mistletoe. Right above their heads.

Steve laughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, no," he backed away from his partner, who had gone a slightly odd shade of pink.

"It's the rules, guys," Chin folded his arms over his chest, "You can't say no to the mistletoe! It's bad luck!"

Kono, Adam and Malia all took a similar stance and raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah, come on guys," Adam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Danny felt heat rise up from his chest. Their friends weren't going to let them get away with this without a fight, and when he glanced at the SEAL he could tell the other man was coming to the same conclusion. Steve looked down at him and shrugged, then leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, drawing away quickly.

A loud boo erupted from the observing crowd, which now contained more cousins, aunties and uncles than before. Calls of 'tame!' and 'poor show!' came from the audience.

"Nope, not good enough!" Kono called out.

Danny could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Good god, publicly enforced kissing, this was new! Was his partner actually going to crumble under the pressure? Because the Kalakaua-Kelly extended family was actually kind of scary now they were facing half of them down in Kono's living room.

Steve sighed dramatically. He'd tried to get away with it. It was so strange to think about kissing Danny. He was attracted to him, no doubt, and he had more than the normal appropriate amount of feelings toward his friend... and maybe that was why he was having a small panic attack at the thought of kissing the shorter man. Still, he was a SEAL, and if there was any mission he could handle, it was this. Operation Kiss Danno Without Getting A Boner In Front Of Everyone. He'd think of a better name once it was over.

Danny was surprised when the brunette leaned in towards him, even more surprised with himself when he tilted his chin up to get a better angle. Holy shit, this was actually happening, his boss was giving in... with not all that much pressure, if he was perfectly honest.

Steve's lips met his own; they were warm and soft and sent a shiver down his spine. His hand reactively went up to cup the side of the taller man's face, and he couldn't stop the small strangled noise which escaped his chest as the Navy man pressed his mouth against his. It was almost definite that Steve had heard his little squeak, and it was embarrassing enough, but he hoped to god no one else in the room had heard it. He could put it down to surprise, yeah, that was it. He was just surprised that his partner had followed through.

Steve realised his hand had gone to the blonde's lower back about five seconds after he'd placed it there. It had been an automatic movement on going in to kiss him, and his skin was blissfully warm through the cotton of his t-shirt. He'd heard the shocked noise from his friend, felt the huff of hot air across his cheek, and then the Jersey man's hand had slid onto his jaw and it was all just too perfect. Except for half the population of Hawaii whooping and cheering in Kono's small living room made him pull back sooner than he'd have liked.

Danny looked a little stunned, it took him a couple of seconds to open his eyes, and he met Steve's eyes before quickly glancing away, face going red.

Okay, that was a big mistake. The SEAL cleared his throat and glared playfully at Kono. "You happy now?"

"Very, thank you," she grinned, a cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

Danny also had to cough, still a little stunned, and he mumbled something about getting another beer and headed for the cooler. Drink in hand, he squeezed through the crowd and out of the back door, trying not to think about how good that kiss had felt.

He knew Steve had only done it because of peer pressure, it was all just a joke to him, their friends and the less-than-sober party goers. But it meant more to Danny than he'd care to admit to anyone, even himself. He'd been in love with Steve for a very long time. When it had happened, he couldn't say, but it wasn't overnight. He'd started off almost hating the Navy man, with his insane interrogation tactics and his predeliction for blowing things up, but he soon realised he'd actually become quite attached to the goof. After all, those tactics did tend to speed up their investigations somewhat, and he couldn't argue with their arrest rate.

There wasn't a particular moment, a specific day or minute or point that he'd fallen for Steve. It just kind of happened, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Because the guy was his boss, and a Navy SEAL, and straight as they came. And that made it all that bit harder, but at least he could just keep reminding himself that nothing would ever happen, it was impossible.

Until now. Until that damn kiss. Because that had felt like fire and ice and electricity and pancakes on a Sunday morning in June. Jesus Christ, it had been heaven.

And so he spent the rest of the evening avoiding his best friend as best he could, hating every minute, making an excuse to leave early, but knowing that he couldn't meet Steve's eyes just yet. Not tonight, not with alcohol in him. Because he might see something in Danny's eyes that the detective didn't want him to see.

He might see the truth.


	2. The Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys manage to get over the embarrassment of Christmas? Will Kono's plan work this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember at what time Kono & Adam got engaged versus when Max and Sabrina got together, so please forgive me if that is out of sync. It's just a tiny detail lol.  
> Anyway, back to the boys!

Christmas had come and gone, and Steve had seen hide nor hair or his partner. He'd got a text from the blonde on Christmas Day wishing him a Mele Kalikimaka, and he thought it was sweet the Jersey man had said it in Hawaiian despite his general dislike of having to live on the island.

But it was now the 28th of December and he missed his friend. Normally they'd have seen each other by now, hung out and shared a beer on the lanai, something. But he got the idea that the detective was avoiding him, and he worried that it was to do with that kiss.

He'd barely seen him for the rest of Christmas eve, and they'd shared a very brief hug and goodbye before Danny had dashed off to his taxi early, mumbling something about picking his daughter up earlier than expected the next day. He'd hardly looked at his boss, and during the hug he’d given him an extra hard, manly pat on the back, like he was trying to remind Steve he wasn’t that way inclined.

Steve was an idiot, he'd made his best friend uncomfortable, and he'd almost broken his own heart in the process.

Danny was straight, that much was obvious. He'd only ever shown interest in women, and he must have been a bit taken aback with his best friend kissing him like that. The SEAL had probably been a bit too eager. It hadn't felt to him like a fake kiss to placate the masses, and he'd probably lingered on his lips a bit too long, gone a bit overboard with putting his hand on the blonde’s back the way he had... but then, hadn't Danny touched his face in the same way?

He was confused by the experience, trying to temper his own feelings towards his friend. But more than anything, he missed the bastard, and he wanted to make sure everything was alright between them.

So Steve was actually quite relieved when they picked up a case; a robbery at a local jewellery store which had all the remaining stock for the festive season stolen. It gave him the excuse he needed to call Danny and rope him into work.

And, in fact, it turned out that things were fine between them. Danny swung by his house in the Camaro to pick him up on the way to the crime scene, and their usual banter was right there, nothing strained or unnatural. Both men were extremely relieved to discover that nothing had changed, and they were both making the extra effort to just act normally, teasing and bickering like they always did.

Steve asked about Christmas Day with Grace, and Danny told him all about how busy he’d been the last few days with his daughter, which explained why he’d not heard much from him. Steve told his partner about going surfing on the 26th, and that sent the blonde off on a rant about how it just wasn’t normal to do those sorts of activities at Christmas and where the hell was the snow anyway and fairy lights don’t look right strung in palm trees.

They spent the next three days dealing with bad guys alongside Chin and Kono, and doing what they did best. Everything was back to normal.

Until New Year’s Eve.

 

\---

 

Partly to celebrate catching their criminals, and only having to be in one shoot-out in the process with no major injuries, and partly because it had become customary for McGarrett to have a bit of a blow out on New Year’s to avoid spending it alone, Steve invited everyone around to his place for a beer and barbecue party on the lanai.

He'd strung up lights and put the TV on in the living room loud enough so they would be able to hear the countdown later on from the back yard, got the grill going and invited his partner, the cousins and Max, and their significant others.

Suffice to say, there was more than just beer going around, and Steve was indulging in the rum which Kono had brought with her, knowing he wouldn’t have to drive anywhere. In fact, they were all spoiling themselves when it came to the alcohol, and everyone was getting extremely merry on the run up to midnight. It was ten o’clock though, and no sign of Danny yet.

Everyone was dressed to the nines in smart attire, wanting to look good to bring in the new year. Malia, Kono and Sabrina looked amazing in their dresses, Chin and Adam were wearing some very nice black designer-looking suits, Adam’s with a white shirt and Chin with a pale blue patterned one, which was toned down for him. Max’s all black outfit looked very stylish, and has probably been selected by his girlfriend.

Steve had felt a little under-dressed in his jeans and tucked-in dark green dress shirt, seeing as everyone else had appeared to ignore the 'casual' element of his 'smart casual' invitation, and he had considered going to get changed until Danny arrived. Thank god he was wearing jeans as well, but damn it all because they were those same dark blue ones which he'd worn on Christmas eve and made his ass look even more amazing than usual.

As the night wore on and Steve imbibed more and more rum, his eyes began to slip more often to the way his friend’s hips moved when he walked, the shape of his butt when he crouched down to speak to Chin and Malia who were seated out on the beach… he had to stop looking. But that black dress shirt Danny was wearing wasn’t helping either, because even though it was untucked, it was tailored to hang that way, and highlighted the shape of his body, that delicious shoulder to hips ratio.

He kept thinking about that kiss at Kono’s party, the warmth of Danny’s back through his t-shirt, the little noise he’d made when the SEAL had kissed him which, in his mind, was sounding more and more like yearning than shock, the more he played it back from memory and analysed it. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks. But he was beginning to wonder if he was going to survive the night, and he swapped to drinking water before he did something he regretted.

Danny was simultaneously trying not to be distracted by the way his boss’s shirt clung to him while he was turning off the grill, or think too much about how the man’s thin layer of stubble had felt under his fingertips. He’d just about managed to get through the last few days without thinking too much about the kiss, or the feeling of his hand on him or his lips or… damn it, he needed to lay off the vodka he’d been drinking for the last two hours since he’d arrived. It was wearing down his Steve-immunity.

Their crack shot sniper was once again drunkenly encouraging everyone to have a group photo now that everyone had eaten, and Steve was constantly checking for mistletoe – he hadn’t put any up in the house, but he was suspicious of foul play when it came to the young Hawaiian woman.

She set up her camera on a tripod and directed everyone into place outside the back door where some colourful fairy lights hung. Under her instructions, Steve and Danny ended up next to one another again, with the blonde leaning on the railing at his side and their backs to the doors. Chin, with his arm wrapped around Malia, was on the other side of Steve, Adam was on the end waiting for Kono to join him, and Max and Sabrina were in front of the group. Everyone was packed in tightly, effectively corralling the two partners in the corner.

She seemed way too excited for someone just snapping a group photo, and Danny was also trying to work out exactly what Kono's game was. She took a couple of photos using the timer so she could dive into the group, but kept complaining that someone was blinking every time she went back to check the screen, so when the third flash went off and the Jersey man was starting to wonder if his retinas would ever heal, he prayed it was going to be the last time.

And that's when he heard the countdown from the television in the living room, and realised they’d been forgetting to check the time. Which was weird, because he was pretty sure he’d seen Kono glance at her watch at least twice while organising the photo. They were already on five seconds to midnight and he discovered he was still jammed in against the doors next to Steve.

It's funny how the countdown to midnight of the new year focuses your mind on how very single you are. You look around you and realise everyone else is coupled off, and there's you, single old you, in the corner. No one to kiss at midnight. Well, you and your equally single best friend.

Something to that tune went through the minds of both the detective and the SEAL at roughly the same time, and as their friends all shouted out along to the countdown, their eyes met from inches away.

Four!

 _God, Danny's eyes are such a clear blue. They look like glaciers, like the ocean on a calm day. And he looks so good in that shirt, just enough buttons undone for me to see his chest hair._ Damn _that's hot._

Three!

_I still can't fucking tell what colour Steve's eyes are... Hazel? Blue? Brown? All three? It doesn't matter though, they're seriously beautiful. And his lips... God they were so soft._

Two!

 _Is Danno looking at my lips? He is! And he's licking his, like he always does. Is that a subconscious thing? Because it's my daily fucking torture. He is_ still _looking at my lips!_

One!

 _He's looking at my mouth. Fuck, is he gonna kiss me again? God, I hope so... Does he want to? Christmas eve was just a joke, right? Oh god, I can't_ breathe _..._

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Steve moved toward Danny on impulse, closed the gap about ninety per cent of the way, and then froze at the last split second. What was he thinking? He was thinking with something that was definitely not his brain, that’s what was going on.

When his friend stopped just an inch from his lips, the detective gasped slightly. Their eyes met again and there was one clear, solid question in those impossible eyes. He answered it by grasping Steve's face with both hands and bringing their lips together in a firm but tentative kiss, their eyes slipping closed.

The blonde felt like all the air had been pushed from his lungs, his chest tightening, but all he could think about was how wonderful Steve felt under his hands, hot and stubbled and muscular. He'd remembered the first kiss being pretty amazing, but now it was all back in all its technicolour surround-sound fucking 3D iMax glory, and the memory of Christmas eve paled in comparison. He whimpered again, louder than a week ago, more needy.

The SEAL slowly slid his arms around his partner's waist, moving forward to pin him against the railing. He could feel the man's tense muscles relaxing beneath his hands, the heat of his body through the soft black cotton of his shirt, and he slid his tongue between his own lips to request entry to the Jersey man's mouth before he even know what he was doing. The split second of panic from his actions immediately dissipated when Danny opened his mouth to him, and the kiss deepened suddenly and dramatically.

One moment it was a sweet, careful caress of lips, the next it was something desperate, hot and dirty, and oh so good, because they were both realising that the other man wanted it as much as they did.

One of the detective's hands went to the back of Steve's neck, pulling him in harder and gripping roughly at the hairs there as he tilted his head for better access. The SEAL grasped the shorter man's shirt in his fists and held him forcefully against his chest. They explored one another's mouths and bit at each other's lips, before finally pulling back to take deep breaths of the ocean-salted air, eyes still closed.

"Wow..." Kono breathed out.

They both startled and looked over at their friends, who they had completely forgotten even existed for the duration of that kiss, let alone that they were still on the lanai with them.

"Um..." Danny managed.

"Well, we'd better be going!" Chin was trying to hide his mirth, dragging Malia away by the hand as she giggled and gave the two men a thumbs up sign.

"Bye, boys!" She laughed, grabbing her jacket with her free hand as she disappeared through the lanai doors.

Max smiled and gave them a little nod. "Happy new year Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams."

Sabrina was tugging him away, not so subtly. "Happy new year, guys," she grinned, and they departed hastily.

That just left Adam, collecting his jacket and Kono's shawl from the chairs near the grill, and the woman in question taking her camera off the tripod.

She gave them a dirty wink. "Well, I _do_ hope you boys liked your Christmas present... I told you I was still working on it!"

Danny and Steve just stood and stared at her in disbelief.

She laughed at their expressions. "Come on, seriously? Getting you two to admit you wanted each other instead of just eye-fucking across the room deserves a god damn round of applause! _Especially_ after Christmas eve failed, because you’re idiots!"

Adam was pulling her wrist and smiling at them apologetically. "I'll be getting this drunk lady home now, before she gets herself fired. Happy new year, guys." And he pulled his girlfriend through the doorway into the house.

"You can thank me in the morning!!" was the last they heard of their sniper before the front door opened and shut, and they were left in silence.

"God damn interfering woman..." Steve muttered, still in shock. He looked down at Danny, who was still squashed between him and the wooden railing. They'd both been too stunned to even say anything until that point, let alone move.

The blonde's gaze met his and then flickered down to his chest. "She is fucking fantastic, isn't she?"

"Hell yes, she is!" And then the brunette's lips were on the shorter man's again and it was his turn to let out the small whimper.

Before his back was crushed into the rail again, Danny placed his hands squarely on his boss's shoulders and pushed him back and round into the doors, making them clatter. His hands quickly went to the SEAL's shirt, yanking it from his waistband so he could explore underneath, shaky fingers going to the buttons to begin popping them open. Steve's hands were running down his chest and deftly unfastening his shirt, beating him in the race to expose each other's chests. Frustrated, he pulled back and looked down at himself, then at the Navy man, and then simply gripped his shirt and ripped it open, buttons popping everywhere, pinging off the cooling grill and the glass in the doors.

"Hey!" Steve glared at him.

"You can fucking sew, deal with it!" Danny pulled him back down into a kiss with one hand, the other running over his side and up his back, scraping his nails down over the smooth skin.

The SEAL growled into his mouth and he began to tug at the blonde's belt between them. He used his grip to shift the detective sideways and move him into the house, and he began multitasking, undoing Danny's belt one-handed while his other hand went into his hair and pulled his head back so he had access to the shorter man's throat. He nipped his way down over his Adam's apple, pulling moans from his companion, while the belt clattered to the floor.

Electricity zipped down the detective's spine, his hands were tackling his boss's jeans fly, fumbling the button and yanking the zip down. Both of them managed to shove their pants down over their thighs, denim pooling at their feet, still entangled with one another. Steve's mouth left a hot, wet trail over Danny's collarbone and onto his pecs, and the blonde was cursing up a storm at the sensations.

"Holy fuck, Steve, god that feels good!" The brunette was licking over his erect nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, and scraping his teeth on the sensitive flesh.

Then the Jersey man was being manoeuvred to the couch and shoved down onto the cushions so he lay down the length of it, and the SEAL landed over him on all fours. He reached up to curl his fingers into the brunette's shirt and pulled him down to press their skin together, and his teeth went to Steve's neck, nibbling down the artery, licking and biting.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Danno are you sure we should be doing this? I mean..."

The blonde tore his face away from his boss's shoulders. "I swear to god, Steven, I have just spent the last _week_ trying to forget how your lips tasted, you really think I'm gonna be able to move on and forget _this_? Hell no, we're gonna fuck until I can't remember my name, okay?"

Steve grinned at him. "You were thinking about how my lips tasted?" he sounded almost enchanted, like Danny had just read him a sweet little poem about flowers or something.

"That was your takeaway from that? Seriousl-Oh my _gawd_..." he was interrupted by Steve grinding his crotch down against his.

"Oh, I heard the rest of it too..."

Danny whined as his partner rubbed their cocks together through the thin material of their boxer shorts, the friction was exquisite but it just wasn't quite enough, and his hands quickly went between them to first release Steve's dick from its fabric prison, before his own.

He watched as the SEAL lifted up to allow his hands to work, and soon his cock hung freely between them, thick and hot, and the blonde was transfixed. He carefully slid his fingers along the shaft, up to the tip, collecting pre-come on his index finger before bringing it up to his mouth. Those hazel eyes tracked his hand as it arrived in front of their faces, and he watched Steve's expression as he darted his tongue out to lick the sticky liquid from his own finger.

"Jesus H Christ..." Steve whispered, almost to himself, "How did I not know you were so perfect?"

"I'd say my perfection is pretty obvious," Danny purred, moving his hands back down to slide his boxers part way down his thighs, his own erection springing up to slap heavily against his belly, "Some people are just a bit slow to see it..."

The Navy man's eyes widened as he saw the blonde's cock, which was rather out of proportion for his small stature. "Oh, you just wait, Williams. I'll show you slow..."

He pressed his dick against the detective's, starting with his head against the base of Danny's, and slid his upward achingly slowly, silky hot skin providing just enough friction to feel irresistibly good and like sweet torture all at once.

The Jersey man writhed and reeled off a list of curse words that would make a sailor blush, and Steve should know. He mouthed over the Jersey man's wide chest and licked over his nipples again, making him sigh, as he flexed his lower back and continued his slow-motion torment.

Danny was not one to grin and bear torture though, and he dug his heels into the couch and bucked upward, grinding their cocks together. The Commander bit down on his chest in response and his partner cried out and dug his fingertips into Steve's hips.

"Oh god, Steve!"

The SEAL released his skin and moved up to bury his face into the crook of the other man's neck, pushing his loose collar out of the way, growling low and making the shorter man's hairs stand on end and a whine escape his throat. His knees sat either side of Danny's lower thighs and he made long, gliding thrusts to bring them both the greatest amount of pleasure, until they were both a hot, sweaty mess.

The detective's fingers skimmed over his back under his shirt, tracing scars and the vertebrae in his spine, scratching with short nails and gripping with strong hands. He leaned his head up and nipped at Steve's shoulder, and the SEAL moaned and put all his weight on one arm, dipping the other hand in between them to grasp both of their cocks together and urge them on to orgasm.

Danny bucked upwards reactively and gasped. "Ah shit, babe I'm gonna come..."

Steve could feel his own release quickly approaching, and he fastened his lips over his partner's as they climaxed within seconds of each other. They swallowed one another's moans, gasping and huffing and kissing sloppily as they came down from their endorphin high.

As soon as Danny could open his eyes again, he pulled Steve's hand up from between them and proceeded to lick each of his sticky fingers clean, running his velvet tongue around each digit and sucking gently. His boss watched him with an erotic fascination, his mouth hanging open.

Then Steve backed up to lick a line through their combined mess up from the blonde's stomach, before leaning forward to kiss the detective again, the taste of both of them on their tongues.

"Well that was a long time coming..." he sighed as he looked into those ice blue eyes.

They crinkled at the corners as Danny giggled under him, and he smacked the cop on the shoulder lightly.

"You know what I mean, you dirty bastard."

"Do you think it's too early to text Kono and say thank you?" Danny grinned.

"I think we can leave that until the morning when we're all safely over our hangovers," the Navy man smiled softly at his friend, tiredness quickly catching up with him now they'd released their tension, "You're staying, right?"

The blonde gave him that lopsided smile that had always made Steve's stomach flip. "Just try and stop me."

Steve clambered to his feet unsteadily and reached down to pull Danny up from the couch, nudging him toward the stairs. They both tugged their boxers back up from where they'd ended up around their thighs, and finally removed their shirts, dropping them to the floor. Their first time had been rough and ready, a half-clothed, jumbled, chaotic thing… and it had been perfect.

 He quickly locked the doors, flicked off the lights, and followed the Jersey man, catching up with him as he reached the bedroom door.

"You know what they say about seeing in the new year, Danno?"

"What's that, babe?"

"Start as you mean to go on." He gave Danny's ass a firm smack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think a 'morning after' chapter is required...


	3. Start As You Mean To Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before, and hangovers ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Danny woke up on his front in a bed that wasn't his, face half buried in a pillow which was too soft to be his own. His head had a low thrumming ache running through it and his mouth tasted like he'd been licking someone's carpet.

There was a heavy arm thrown over his waist, a head resting on his back, and he was naked aside from a pair of boxers which had ridden down his ass a little in the night. The bed sheets were covering his legs, but only reaching up to where his thighs met his ass so the tops of his cheeks were exposed to the cool morning air. One of his arms was under the pillow, the other hanging off the bed with fingers touching the hard wood floor.

He should probably panic about the fact he wasn't entirely sure where he was, but his hazy brain had the underlying feeling of safety and peace embedded in it.

And then he remembered why. Because the man snoring softly and drooling on his back was one Steven McGarrett, his boss, his friend. His lover.

He smiled to himself and slid out from under the soundly sleeping Navy SEAL, taking a moment to sit on the side of the bed and rub his eyes until he could vaguely see straight. He pulled one of the brunette’s Navy t-shirts out of the wardrobe, and looked down at the unconscious man. He was lying on his front, breathing softly into the mattress, arms and legs played out in all directions wearing nothing but his boxers. He looked peaceful.

Danny staggered downstairs as quietly as he could while his body still worked to process the vodka from the previous night, tugging up his boxers, and went to make coffee in Steve's kitchen like he had done dozens of times before. But never before had he done so without pants on, so this was a new experience.

Up in the bedroom, the Commander grumbled to himself, waking up slowly and groggily. Something was missing, and he ran his hands over the quickly cooling side of the bed where the misplaced thing had been. He wanted it back, because it was important, but he also wanted pain killers and for the room to stop spinning. He looked at the clock. Eleven am.

As his neurons began firing again and he pushed himself up from the mattress, he took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sunlight edging in from behind the curtains. And then he realised why his bed was feeling so empty and his heart sunk into his stomach.

Danny. Danny had been here, and they had kissed at midnight and come together on his couch and then they'd gone to bed together and fallen asleep wrapped up in a tangle of drunken limbs. And Danny was gone. He'd left, probably realising what a horrible drunken mistake it was.

Steve groaned, feeling sorry for himself, and sank back into his pillows with his hands massaging his face.

"You look how I feel..."

He jumped at the thick Jersey accent, and peeled his dry eyes open to see Danny in his doorway with a tray in his hands. With his sleep-mussed hair and his bleary blue eyes, he was simultaneously managing to look like heaven _and_ look like hell, and Steve could only stare at him and gawp.

The blonde placed the tray on the side table; it contained two large mugs of strong coffee, two glasses of water, a pack of ibuprofen and some croissants he'd managed to find.

"Not breakfast at the Ritz, I know. But the only alternative appeared to be barbecue leftovers or MREs, and that's _really_ not normal, Steven," Danny winced at the pain in his head as he climbed back into the bed and tugged the sheets up to his waist, grabbing the pain killers and water and downing a couple. Then he realised the brunette was still staring at him. "Do I have something on my face, babe?"

Steve shook his head. "I thought you'd gone..."

The detective's brain always took a while to get the motor running in the morning. That's what coffee was for. His hungover state made his ability to think even harder than usual, so it took him longer than he'd have liked before he realised what was going on.

He slid his hand under the brunette's chin and circled his thumb over the hinge of his jaw. "You giant fucking goof, why the hell would I leave?"

Steve smiled softly at him. "I dunno... maybe you'd realised it was a mistake or something?"

The cop placed his water back on the tray and leaned forward and placed his other hand on his partner's face, caressing softly and staring into his eyes. "Babe, Steven, please listen to me. There is no way, no way _on earth_ , that I would leave this place-" he stroked the SEAL's cheekbones, "-without using your power shower first... Once I get clean, I'm totally out of here though." He winked at Steve and got a pillow to the face for his cheekiness.

The detective giggled as Steve wrestled him to the mattress playfully, and continued his teasing. "No, there's no way I'm staying. I mean you have a real nice bathroom, I'm gonna use that, maybe have some more coffee. But there's nothing else here that appeals to me at all..."

The Navy man was straddling his waist by this point, towering over him, his body showing signs of interest beneath his underwear despite his hangover, and the Jersey man hadn't exactly put up a fight.

"There's nothing _at all_ that makes you want to stay?" The brunette asked temptingly, fingers finding one of his lover's nipples through the t-shirt.

"I dunno, maybe I could be convinced..." Danny winked, and then he grabbed his boss and tipped him onto the bed, kissing him despite the epic morning breath they were both suffering from, " _After_ breakfast, a shower, and when the elephants have finished stamping on my head, that is."

Steve sighed deeply and looked at his partner from under long, dark eyelashes. "I guess you talk some sense... so we'll try to feel like humans again first. And then we'll have to work out how to keep you entertained so you don't go wandering off..."

And that's how they spent the rest of the morning; sipping coffee while wrapped around one another in bed, eating croissants and making a mess. Steve was fine with this as he was going to wash the sheets anyway, but he made it very clear to the Jersey native that there was no food in the bed for future reference, not realising Danny was just going to take that as a challenge.

They changed the sheets, cleaned their teeth and washed each other down in the shower while they made out lazily against the tiles as their headaches drifted away into obscurity.

And very soon the first morning of the new year had passed into the afternoon and they were falling into the fresh sheets together, still slightly damp from the shower and water dripping from their hair down their necks, towels abandoned and kissing all the way from the bathroom.

Danny ended up on top, calves bracketing Steve's thighs as he leaned over him and traced his fingers over the SEAL's abs.

The brunette gazed up at him and ran his hand over the dark blonde chest hair. "I liked seeing you in my Navy shirt this morning..."

"Oh did you? Is that a power trip thing, Commander?" Danny grinned, and he watched as Steve's eyes darkened a little and his tongue dart out to wet his lips which curved up at the corners slightly. Oh yeah, it was definitely a power thing...

The taller man ran his eyes up and down the naked man above him. His colleague never called him by his title in the field; he wasn't part of that power structure. He'd always respected him as an equal, but the military aspect had simply never come into it for the New Jersey cop.

Hearing it roll of his tongue like that, however, had sent sparks coursing down Steve's spine and into his dick.

The blonde hadn't failed to notice the twitch in his boss's manhood when he'd addressed him with his Navy position, and it intrigued him as much as it thrilled him to see the reaction in the man below him.

The detective bent down low and hovered his face over the taller man's, hands either side of his head on the mattress, his voice steady, low and purring. "Would you like to debrief me regarding our latest mission, sir?"

He was on his back on the mattress before he knew what was happening, letting out an embarrassing yelp, and Steve's large hands were wrapped around his biceps while he kneeled in between the blonde's legs. Their eyes met again and he raised an eyebrow, before flexing out his muscles to see how his partner would react to the show.

The SEAL hummed happily and kissed and sucked his way down Danny's throat and neck, pausing to tongue over his pulse point and feel the quick beat jumping beneath the skin. He tasted like Steve's shower gel, and it added to the possessive fire burning in his belly.

The detective's pulse was racing and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that it was Steve above him. His boss, his partner, the man he'd wanted for two years now, practically since the day they'd met in his garage. He was definitely going to have to thank Kono, big time. He briefly wondered what bouquet of flowers would say 'Thank you for finally getting my boss to fuck me stupid!' Maybe lilies?

And then he was back to attacking the brunette, because Steve had taken control last night and now it was his turn.

He slipped his hands up over the SEAL's ribcage and onto his shoulder blades and, remembering the man's reaction from the previous evening, he lightly grazed his nails all the way down the Navy man's spine.

"Oh my god..." Steve whispered and arched his head back.

"Oh, you like that, do you sir?" Danny grinned, doing it again but harder that time.

The brunette looked down on him with lust-filled eyes, his voice rough and dark. "You keep calling me 'sir' and you'll find out what I want to do to you..."

The detective pulled him down into a hot kiss. "Yes, sir!"

Steve practically pulled the front off the drawer in his bedside table in the rush to dig out the lube and a condom. He held the silver square in front of his partner's face and gave him a toothy grin.

The blonde took the packet and flicked his eyes to meet the SEAL's. "We don't have to uh... I mean, I'm clean. I take it you are?"

"You trust me?" He looked a little stunned, "That much?"

"You know I do... now I've got you, I wanna feel you babe," he leaned his head up and nipped his throat and sucked his earlobe in between his teeth, "I wanna feel you inside me... sir..."

Steve let out a shuddering sigh, and then his partner was licking a line down his throat and massaging at his hips after flicking the foil packet away.

The Navy man straightened up and squeezed lube out onto his fingers, and the cop flexed underneath him, arching his spine and tilting his hips up to expose himself to the man towering over him. Steve leaned forward and supported himself over his partner with one hand, while the other slid between his ass cheeks and rubbed over his hole gently. He groaned and closed his eyes, biting his lip, knowing the brunette was watching him attentively.

As the first of the SEAL's fingers breached his tight ring, he did his best to relax around the feeling, and Steve's mouth working its way over his chest, down his stomach and licking at his abs was helping endlessly.

"Oh fuck..."

The brunette's warm, wet mouth engulfed the head of the other man's cock where it had been laying against his stomach, and he reveled in its taste and feel. He was hot and tasted like mint body wash and that indescribable Danny flavour, and he ran his tongue over every inch of the Jersey man's cock while his finger slid into him up to the knuckle.

He was making the most indulgent noises, and Steve was seriously considering recording them and using them as a ringtone or something because he could do with hearing that a lot more.

Danny's arms fell to the side, grasping the sheets as he let his lover work magic with his tongue and push a second finger inside him. The stretch was just the right side of pain, with the wanton arousal running through his veins, and he pushed against Steve's hand to signal he wanted more. The muscles in his stomach quivered as they tensed and relaxed, the sensations of the man’s finger twisting inside him, his mouth encircling his dick, made him squirm against the bed.

A third finger followed inside, creating an erotic burn which tore a lustful groan from his lips. The SEAL thrust his fingers in and out of Danny while he grazed his teeth down the man's shaft, but he looked up when he felt fingers comb into his hair.

The blonde tugged lightly, bringing him up and away from the detective's cock, and then Danny was rising up and kissing him, manhandling him until he pulled his fingers out of his partner and ended up sitting against the headboard. The other man pulled back, breathless, and straddled his boss's legs.

"I'd very much like to be debriefed now, sir," his voice was husky from all the moaning.

Steve narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "You interrupted me. Disobeying a senior officer has consequences, Williams..."

The Jersey man kissed over his lover's jaw and up to his ear, whispering roughly. "Maybe you could write me up for insubordination?" He nipped his earlobe. "Or maybe you could find some other way to punish me..."

Steve grasped the bottle of lube and dripped some into his hand before palming his aching cock between them to slick it. "I think you may already have something in mind..."

The detective moved forward and replaced the brunette's hand with his own, massaging him and holding him in position. "Yes, I think so, Commander..." And with that he sank down onto Steve's cock, taking him slowly and steadily until his full length was buried deep inside him, filling him completely.

Their moans and curses mixed together, the Navy man's fingers digging bruises into the skin of Danny's hips as he gripped him and pushed up into him as far as he could.

"Oh fuck, Danny..." he gasped and screwed his eyes shut, "Oh god, you're so fucking tight!"

The blonde had thrown his head back and was concentrating on breathing through the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him, his flesh yielding to the other man’s rigid member. Steve was thick and hot inside him, and his muscles tensed at the intrusion, but the pain quickly slipped away when he began to move on his partner, and he moaned loudly as his prostate was stimulated by the shift in his position.

"Jesus Christ..." he mumbled and pressed his forehead against his boss's, beads of sweat breaking out down his back.

Steve's hands cupped his face, voice breathy and full of concern. "Danno, are you okay?"

"Oh god yes," he pulled back slightly and grinned, "Yes, more than okay. Fuck..."

He started to ride the brunette, slipping his hand into the man's hair and gripping hard while the other fingers traced over his lover's lips, and electricity pulsed through his body.

Steve grabbed his perfect ass cheeks with both hands, pulling them apart and supporting him as he lifted up on his dick, allowing him to sink down onto it rhythmically. When Danny's thumb passed over his mouth, he opened to it and brought it in using his tongue, gripped it between his teeth and sucked hard, loving the way the blonde watched him intently from under sandy eyelashes and moaned harder.

His eyes drifted closed as the pleasure coiled at the base of his spine, and he released his partner's thumb only to have it replaced with his probing tongue.

Danny’s thighs burned as he let himself rise and fall onto his lover’s cock over and over while he kissed him hard and the SEAL reciprocated, tongues thrusting and invading, teeth nipping, stubble scratching.

The feeling of Steve's cock inside him was unbelievable, and as he rolled his hips to enable his speed to increase fireworks zipped up his spine and exploded in his brain when it began to hit his sweet spot with every plunge, and he pulled back to cry out with pleasure. Someone was shouting curse words, and Danny was pretty sure it was him, but with the sensory overload he could only be about eighty per cent sure, because his mind was focused on other matters.

Now his mouth was released again, Steve was able to assault the detective's chest. He recalled the man's reaction to being bitten the previous night, and in the heat of the moment he decided it was worth testing again.

Danny's free hand moved to his own ignored dick between them, stroking in time to the motions of his own hips, and he could sense his lover was as close as he was to falling over the edge, could hear it in his groans and gasps. He tugged on the brunette's hair in between his fingers, and the man's reaction was to bite down on his shoulder, hard.

The Jersey man's eyes shot open. "Oh _fuck_! _Steve_!!" His orgasm was explosive, the white hot shock of pain from teeth digging into his flesh combining with the sensations of Steve's dick hitting his prostate made him howl his lover's name as he came in spurts over his hand and his partner's chest.

The SEAL felt Danny's ass contract around him, and his own climax unleashed from his belly. His world went white, and his mouth pulled away from the blonde just enough so he could yell out wordlessly against his sweat-slick skin, cock pulsating deep inside his lover, claiming him. The man collapsed into him, the aftershocks still running through him, making his muscles tremble under the brunette’s hands.

They drifted back to themselves through the orgasmic haze, wrapped in one another's embrace, a glorious mess of heavy breathing and twitching muscles and sweat glazed skin, fully and completely sated by one another.

"Oh god, Danny..." Steve sighed and let his head fall back against the headboard, "I just... I can't even..." There was no way in hell his brain was in full working order right now, and the words he was trying to say slipped through his mind like sand through fingers.

The detective kissed him, slow and tender, not even wanting to move despite his legs beginning to cramp beneath him. "I... am right there with you, babe..." he smiled against his lips.

Steve laughed and kissed him again, and then rolled them so he could pull out of Danny and they could tangle their limbs and lay together, with the blonde's head on his shoulder. Sleep tugged at them, trying to pull them under, and he drew the covers up over them so they wouldn't be too cold when their overheated bodies finally cooled and the air got to their damp skin.

Danny kissed the hinge of his jaw and settled his face into the side of his boss's neck. It somehow fit perfectly, like the space had been created specifically for him to occupy, and he pressed his whole body down the length of Steve's before drifting into a fulfilled slumber.

Steve reached for his phone to text Kono.

\- We owe you.

The reply buzzed through as he carefully kissed his lover's forehead.

\- _I take it you both liked your Christmas present?_

\- Like I said, we owe you. Big time.

\- _Just enjoy your time off. We'll discuss my promotion on Monday..._

"Cheeky..." he muttered to himself, and Danny stirred against him and grumbled.

"Stop texting that meddling minx and get some sleep. I need you rested and ready for what I have planned this evening..."

"Yes, sir," the brunette snickered and dropped his phone back on the bedside table, "Anything you say."

"Damn right..." The detective was already falling back asleep, and soon his lover was snoring softly into his blonde hair while they held each other tightly.

A lot about their situation had gone unsaid; a silent agreement between the two of them, communicated through their eyes, like they always did.

Because when Steve had asked on the couch if Danny was staying, he hadn't just meant over night. And when Danny had answered, it had been to both questions.

_Just try and stop me._

_Start as you mean to go on._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and new year!


End file.
